


I'll "Behave" and You'll Be Mine

by cyncitymojo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abstinence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Be Mine Valentine's Day Meme (Supernatural & Supernatural RPF), Getting Together, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: Written for the following Be Mine Prompt:Jensen goes into heat on Valentine’s Day. The only alpha he wants to mate with and be claimed by is Jared.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	I'll "Behave" and You'll Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



> This little ditty is a bit of a different take on knowing what you want and going for it, even when you had no idea you were searching.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!!!
> 
> Thank you for the beta read my sweet [J2_Girlz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2_Girlz/pseuds/J2_Girlz)

Jensen groaned as he slowly woke up. He felt like he’d just gotten to sleep when his alarm went off, the blaring noise making the echo in his head seem tangible. His eyes were sealed shut from watering half the night and there was a fine sheen of sweat all over his body. The air in the room briefly cooled him when he angrily flung his sheets away, but it was merely a tease. He pried his eyelids open as he sat up, hanging his legs off the bed. He combed his fingers through his damp, sleep-tousled hair and sighed.

If it was indeed morning, he knew what day it was and that just made things ten times worse. His symptoms had started yesterday, earlier than he’d expected like a damn curse. Of course, it would be the day before Valentine’s Day, his heat cycle would hit. What made it a bigger problem than previous years was he’d never usually found himself alone before. He’d also never been as picky as he’d become in the last couple of months. He used to accept his choice of frisky Betas who were extra skilled with a knotted strap-on or other Omega males when their cycles synched up exactly right. It felt amazing when he and a hot twink could climax simultaneously. He had an incredibly special double-ended, double-knotted toy that he shared with his most trusted bene-friends. It was quite a shame when they’d started calling him right before his last cycle and he’d had to decline.

But something had changed. Now, he was after the real thing. Sometime during the last fall, he’d had an epiphany. He was ready for an Alpha; more than that, he wanted a mate. He hadn’t even been sure back then where the desire had originated, but as he grumpily made his way to his bathroom and stepped right into the spray he’d turned on in the shower, he settled on blaming the ridiculously hot Alpha that had moved next door to his brother over the summer. Damn that Jared Pada-whatsit; why did he have to be so damn friendly and smell so damn good? With his flowing barbarian hair, broad shoulders, huge hands, biceps and calves for days, and his fucking Alpha hormones. He damn near had Jensen presenting in the street when he invited him and his brother and family over for Thanksgiving.

Apparently, his brother and Jared -both Alphas even though there was nearly a decade between them- had become fast friends. He’d told Jensen once that Jared was the only unmated Alpha that didn’t eye his wife as if she was the best Texas T-bone to come off the grill. Back when the invite was issued, Jensen had accepted and then rushed home where he’d had no trouble at all fantasizing his way through his heat that time. He’d moved so fast he’d missed the heat in Jared’s gaze once the guy had scented him.

The thing was, Jared was around all the time, just never really when Jensen could talk to him alone. He’d even been over at Jensen’s brother’s place for Christmas, not to mention the times the Alpha had babysat for him or helped him fix something around the house. When New Year’s Eve finally came around and Jensen explicitly asked his brother to help him out with Jared, they’d finally gotten some private time to talk. When Jensen kissed Jared as the clock struck midnight, Jared surprised him by telling him he couldn’t take it further unless Jensen was serious.

Jensen had been too caught off guard to be offended. Alphas usually pushed for or flat out took what they wanted, and Jensen could clearly see that Jared was interested. When Jensen had gone home later that night, the revelation was stuck in his mind. After thinking about it for a couple of days, Jensen realized he’d kind of been doing the same thing by never having taken a real Alpha knot. Surely, even though Jared was a few years younger, he’d had a past with some experience. So, maybe that was the reason for his outlook on relationships. Either way, Jensen liked where Jared was coming from.

No matter how much Jensen flirted, Jared would prove he’d meant what he said. Didn’t mean he couldn’t dish out just as much as he took. He had Jensen re-evaluating all his previous choices in life. So, after his last heat back in November, which was refreshing as a solo venture due to Jared filling all his senses _except_ touch, Jensen had taken his 90-day abstinence from indulging in sex with anyone else very seriously. He found he was being honest with himself when he decided that Jared was the Alpha for him and hoped that the young buck would do what he looked capable of doing, ruining him for anyone else.

~~~~~

After Jensen finished his cooling shower, put on a minimal amount of clothing, and made himself breakfast, he called Jared. The Alpha had finally agreed to have a real date since Jensen had surprised him and not shunned him for his belief. On the contrary, the Omega was pursuing him, which was rare.

Their relationship was already off to an unconventional start and Jared was enjoying Jensen’s tenacity. He just really hoped that Jensen was the one. The man was beautiful. Svelte with fair skin and freckles that simply increased his youthful, roguish looks. His eyes were sage pools of laughter, but also depth and intelligence. He was well-toned, with muscled thighs and shoulders; Jared was certain the span of his back would be a treasure to behold as Jensen writhed beneath him when he finally claimed him. Not to mention the man had an ass so pert you could bounce a quarter to the moon off it. It had been killing him to take things slow since the moment he’d been close enough to catch his scent. After getting to know Jensen the past few months, he was gone for him.

The plan had been to have a nice dinner out and then stroll around some of the nice, couple-y spots in the city (and then hopefully, Jensen would attempt to redefine the phrase ‘Netflix and Chill’). The wrench in that was now Jensen wouldn’t be going out unless he wanted to risk getting attacked by any random unmated Alpha on the street. Just the thought of some other Alpha even sniffing around Jensen made Jared want to bare his fangs.

Jared told Jensen that he understood, and he’d be happy to take him out another time. “But, if I could make you dinner tonight, I’d feel like less of a heel. It would make our first Valentine’s Day really special.”

He could almost hear Jensen’s seductive smirk. “I just can’t promise you that I’d be able to keep my hands off you, _Alpha._ ” The possessive tone in that final word made Jared’s heart soar.

“This time, I’m not asking you to, Omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER Be Mine fill. NGL, I enjoyed it!


End file.
